Tigress's lost Sister
by Tigerius-TiPo-Fan
Summary: this is a story about tigress's sister who is also my OC. this storry tels howthe sisters found eachother and mostly the biography of my character.


AUTHORS NOTE: this story is mainly focused on my original characters oast and on how she met her sister however I will do best of my ability to create the story enjoyable and interesting. It's still a kung fu panda story, just moelre about my character.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

It was a sunny morning far away from the Valley Of Peace in a distand land where lived a crimson red tigress named Asoka Shen.

Her eyes were green as the grass and reflexes sharper then the sharpest knife, yet she does not possess the power and knowledge of kung fu.

Asoka had just woken up and made herself breakfast as a knock on the door disturbed her peace and breakfast.

She made her way through kitchen and living room all the way to the door as she placed her hand on the golden handle and opened the door. "yes, how may I help you?" she asked as she saw a strange fuck at the door holding a letter.

"this letter is for you mrs...err..." the duck did not know her name which caused him to stutter before he became silent letting the tiger read the letter. She took the letter and opened it as the red ribbon around it gently fell to the moist ground outside the house.

She read the letter which said "Dear Asoka I am sorry for abandoning you and your sister, but I alone had no money to feed you both and educate you for so I thought that you will be better off with a different family. Yes Asoka I am your mother and yes you have a sister. The last I heard she lives in Valley Of Peace a wonderful and safe place within which you both were born at. Please go find your sister and show her the letter I placed in the envelope along with this one. She must know that I love her and I never forgot the two of you my little baby girls. I love you both more then anything in the world and would give anything to see you both again. But now it's ctoo late I am most likely dead now when you read this. I am sorry for everything..."

Upon reading the letter Asoka simply fell to her knees and cried as the duck was gone. Asoka went inside and shut the door as she sat down on her red sofa holding the letter to her heart and she simply cried more then she has ever cried as she laid on the sofa eventually stopped crying.

Latter the same day she packed her stuff and set out for Valley odlf peace. While on her way she read the letter addressed to her sister gaining more information about her and her appearance.

In two days or so she reached the valley feeling hunger and her feet aching from the long distances she hiked. She took a look around as she slowly and curiously moved around scanning the place with her olive green eyes.

She walked trough the streets of the valley as she wondered in to the shop Ping and Po worked at. She sensed the wonderful smell of food which made her stomach growl. Ping saw the young lady amd approached her. "hello there my name is Ping amd I am the proud owner of this little shop. What may I offer you?" he explained and then asked.

The young tiger was rather surprised of how nice the rather old good was. "o...oh hello yeah I'm Asoka and I have been traveling for two days with almost no food, may I have any of the whatever you make here?" she asked shily.

upon hearing this Ping shook his head in disaprovememt of the young tiger being hungry and responded. "oh you poor thing, you must be starving, come tight in and we'll get you some finest noodles and dumplings in town!" he smiled and showed her to the table.

Soon after she was taken to the table Po was approaching her with aplate of noodles and another playe with dumplings.

"hey there! I'm Po, maybe you know me as the legendary dragon warrior?" he introduced himself as he placed both plates amd the chopsticks in front of her.

His cheerful attitude and his carefree nature made her blush a little and chuckle. "hehe hello and thank you! I'm Asoka Shen and yeah I have heard of the dragon warrior, but I never thought it will be a chubby panda."

She playfuly teased the panda and giggled softly. "hey! I'm not chubby, I have big bones is all" po said in a rather offended yet playful tone.

"o...oh I'm sorry then..i...i didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry!" the tiger looked away feeling guilty for offending Po.

po placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "it's ok Mrs Asoka I'm not offended or angry at you. It's not my first time getting called chubby. My friends from Jade Palace top sometimes call me fat, clumsy, chubby and all that." he chuckled softly looking at the rather cute tiger as he withdrew his hand.

She looked at him and smiled back softly poking his belly. "well you should show them that even with your flaws and downsides you're capable to do things they maybe can't." she adviced the panda as she started to eat the noodles.

Ping was calling for po so he quickly said to the tiger. "well enjoy your meal and it was nice talking to you. See you around!" he finished as he quickly went to the kitchen.

Asoka kept eating as she giggled and thought to her self. "what a sweet and nice panda he is 3" she blushed slightly at the thought, but she quickly ignored the thought and kept eating intill both noodles and dumplings were gone.

Then she stood up and walled out of the shop feeling the strength and energy returning to her body.

She made her way to the large stair case leading to jade palace as she climbed the stairs with ease. Once at the top she stopped to look at the palac.

She knew that her sister lived in the palace guliven from the information the letter heals about her. She cautiously approached the palace gate and with a slight push opened the doors and walled in to the back yard of the palace where she saw six people training including the panda she met a few hours back.

she looked around and she saw the other tiger that looked like her, but stronger and more confident. Shecsaw her precised movements and her muscles move as she thought to her self. "is that really her...my sister...?"

Asoka approached them all and spoke in a shy voice. "e...excuse me...i...i'm looking for my sister..here is a letter that describes her." she finished as she pulled out the letter.

Master Shifu greeted her and introduced her to the furious five and the dragon warrior. Then he gently took the letter and read it, he then looked at tigress as she matched the description perfectly.

Asoka was looking at master Shifu in hopes he'll know who is her sister. Then Shifu Spoke "the only person in the while valley matching this description is Tigress." he pointed at her with his short little hand.

"s..so Tigress is my sister?" she asked in doubt.

"yes young one she is your sister and I must confess that I knew your mother well." he looked down and sighed. "long ago when I was in the years of my youth she was the member of the previous furious fiblve along with me and Fenghung and four other kung fu warriors. Master Oogway trained her and me along with the others, but when the team broke apart she...changed. She met the father of tai lung and they were together for a shirt moment in which he impregnated her. After you both were born tigress was given to me to raise and you...i don't know what happened to you."

Shifu finished as he looked at both tigers in grief of their mother passing to the spirit realm. Both tigers were surprised and confused at the same time, but after a moment of silence theyturned to one another and spoke.

"I...i didn't know I had a sister" Tigress said as she placed her paw on her shoulder.

"neither did I, but I'm glad we found each other" she said as she hugged her sister tightly and smiled.

Tigress hesitated, but hugged back and smiled too. "I love you sis" tigress said asshe looked at her sister and heals her hands.

"aww sis i love you too" she said with a wide smile on her face and joy sparkling in her eyes.=she finally had found her sister and felt a great relief as she then remembered about the letter.

"oh I almost forgot" she pulled out a letter from her dark brown bag as thrusty buckles shines slightly in the sun as they stood in the garden as others were inside. "here...a letter our mom wrote you" she gives the letter to Tigress.

Tigress took the letter and opened it as she glanced at Asoka for a moment before reading it. The letter said: "dear Tigress, I am truly sorry forcabbandoning you and I have always love d you as much as your sister. I am dead if you are reading this, but before I truly leave this world truly want to let you know that I love you my dear and I always have loved you. please tale care of your sister Asoka and don't make the mistakes I made. I've sent your sister to you so she would have family that I never had. Be happy you two my girls and I will always be watching over you. Farewell sweethearts take care of each other and remember I love you."

Tigress cried a little reading the letter and Asoka just quietly hugged her to comfort her. "it's alright Tigress I'm here" Asola said softly as she looked at her sister.

Tigress viped the tears off and looked at her sibling "I know...but why now? She could've reunited us years ago" tigress questioned the recent events in slight doubt.

"I don't know Tigress, maybe she wanted to fix at least one mistake before she passed?" Asoka replied looking sown . "or maybe she wanted us to be together as family just like that" she added after a shirt moment of silence.

"maybe you're vright about that. In any case let's head inside and eat something." Tigress offered her sister as she smiled

"yeah, sure" Asoka replied as they both walled in side by side as they felt great relief to nlbe reunited once more.

They walked in the kitchen where the boys had a dumpling eating contest. Po had stuffed 100 dunplings in his mouth as the others cheered and laughed.

Monkey encouraged Po "c'mon po! I know you can put more in that big mouth of yours!"

"yeah Po do it!" added viper as she smirked.

Then Asoka giggled and interrupted "what is going on here?" she asked rather surprised about the activities the boys and viper were performing.

"dumpling eating contest!" replied Mantis as he ate a dumpling. "wanna join?" he offered the young tigress.

"no thanks i dont think i can even stand near his record" she replied softly with a smile

Crane laughed "you got that right! this panda is just crazy! he can stuff a whole bunch of dumplings in that mouth of his!"

then tigress intorrupted and took a step forward. "everyone i want to entroduce you to this young tiger. she is my younger sister Asoka. yes she is my sister and we both have a letter from our mom that proves it." she entroduced her sister to the guys and then explained about the letter.

Ponwas surprised at what tigress had said as the dumplings suddenly blow out of his mouth and fly all around the place and around the two tigers. "you have a sister?! WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" po said in amazement and surprise.

"wow! Hehe easy there panda don't burry us in dumplings." Asoka said playfully as she giggled and smiled at po. "wait, I know you! You're the same panda from the shop I had lunch at earlier, you're Pobthe dragon warrior!" Asoka added as she recognized the panda.

Tigress said in a ironic but playful tone. "I see you've met before" she smirked as she looked at both of them.

"yeah sis I had lunch at Ping's Shop and Po set me up with a plate of noodles and aplate of dumplings. We also talked a little." Asoka explained to tigress.

"oh alright well these are Monkey, crane, mantis and viper they and me are the furious five if you have heard of such name." Tigress introduced her friends to her sister. Everyone smiled as they were introduced to eqchotger.

Then master Shifu entered the kitchen and took a look around. "and that's master Shifu and he already knows who you are." tigress added as she smiled at her sister.

And so Shifu trained Asoka and she became a great kung fu master and fight along side with furious five and the dragon warrior. Latter she and po grew sort of close and fell in love, but their marriage was celebrated two years latter. She finally found inner peace and andfamilybwho all loved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
